Inférnum
by Virus 20
Summary: Al llegar al distrito 13 Haymitch se topa con una devastadora noticia y descubre que al combinar bombas, alcohol y sus demonios internos lo que obtiene no es exactamente el paraíso, sino justamente lo contrario. Reto de los mini-fics de junio del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Haymitch Abernathy.


Titulo: al latín de inferior, subterráneo, infierno.

Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

El aerodeslizador aterriza. Beetee y Katniss son llevados en camillas al hospital. Ambos inconscientes. Finnick los sigue, está ausente, ido.

Putarch y yo caminamos hacia la multitud que nos espera, nos indican que la presidenta nos vera en la sala de mando, es urgente. Un soldado nos dirige por el hangar, por un pasillo y al elevador, todo lodo que veo son vigas y concreto. No me puedo dar el lujo de sorprenderme por lo que veo a mi alrededor, ya abra tiempo para recorridos y visitas guiadas.

Entramos a la sala de mando. La mujer ve a uno de sus hombres y asiente, éste cierra la puerta mientras ella dice:

—Me temo que no hay tiempo, por ahora, para las presentaciones. Su voz parece apagada, igual que toda ella, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos—. Nos señala las sillas y cuando estoy a punto de sentarme dice –Hemos sufrido una gran pérdida, el distrito 12 ha sido bombardeado, ya envié tropas, pero tenemos que esperar ya que todavía hay aerodeslizadores por todo el distrito, esperamos sobrevivientes—. Me mira y termina – Mis condolencias.

Plutarch pregunta los detalles, el informante y todo sobre lo que paso después de que abandonamos la arena, escucho algo sobre "la señal se fue", pero mis pensamientos van en otra dirección.

Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es una nube de polvo dispersa en el distrito seguida de llamas, escombros, gritos, llanto, suplicas, victimas. Muertos. Todas esas personas están muertas, es esa la forma en que Snow te castiga, te culpa de sus actos. Empiezo a sentir la garganta seca. _Sed, tengo sed._

No tengo a nadie a quien llorar en el distrito pero aun así una sensación extraña me abruma y entonces caras y nombres llegan a mí como puñaladas. La madre y la pequeña hermana de Katniss, su falso primo, la familia del chico, Ripper y todos con los cuales me llegue a topar pero nunca me importaron. La cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas. _Necesito un trago._

Plutarch me saca de mis pensamientos, y pregunta si realmente hay esperanza de encontrar sobrevivientes. La presidenta Coin cree que es posible que los sobrevivientes se hallen refugiados en el bosque y me pregunto, de ser así ¿Cuántos podrían ser?

Después de ponernos al corriente en todo, la presidenta Coin se dirige a mí y acto seguido me indica los planes que tiene para mí.

— ¡No, no lo hará!

—Mira, todos sabemos que esa es tu forma de llevar las cosas, no te juzgo, pero en el distrito trece no se tolera el consumo de alcohol, es más no hay. ¿Qué es lo que crees que pase en unas horas cuando se presenten los síntomas de tu abstinencia? –Dice Plutarch dejándome bien claro de que parte esta. _No hay._

— ¡Ese es mi problema! Además tenemos problemas mucho más grandes, a no ser que no sean dado cuenta de que estamos iniciando una revolución, ya no hay distrito 12… y me necesitan para Katniss. _Ella no lo sabe._

— ¿la chica? Cuando supo lo de Peeta no dudo en ir sobre ti. ¿Crees que va a aceptar tu ayuda y tus consejos? Basta con que te veas en un espejo—. Coin sólo nos observa.

Hice una mueca al recordarlo, el ojo aun me punza –Tu no la conoces, ya se le pasara—. Digo tratando de convencerme a mí mismo. No será tan fácil. La conocía y sé que no me perdonaría dejar atrás a Peeta, yo no lo hacía. ¿Y su familia? ¿Cómo va a tomar las cosas cuando se entere de que ya no solo es Peeta? Es todo el distinto. — ¿creen que confiara ustedes? ¿En todo esto? ¿Qué pasara cuando le informen sobre el distrito 12?–.Digo tratando de aferrarme a algo.

—Señor Abernathy ordenaré que vaya a reclusión—. Miro a la vieja bruja con todo el odio que soy capaz ¿Cómo se atreve? Estoy a punto de decirle cada uno de los insultos que conozco cuando termina. — Si causa algún problema relacionado con su adicción.

—

 _Puedo controlarlo._

Me enseñan mi compartimento. El control que se tiene aquí me da mala espina, me recuerda a Snow. Tengo un ligero temblor en las manos acompañado de nauseas. La cabeza me está matando, me dejo caer en la cama y trato de alejar todas esas imágenes que el alcohol mantiene a raya.

 _No lo controle._

Estoy en reclusión. No sé cuantos días han pasado, y no recuerdo como llegue aquí. Al parecer fui al hospital diciendo que quería ver a Katniss y me metí a la bodega, tome todo el alcohol que encontré. _Idiota_. El doc me informa que todo el alcohol ahora está bajo llave.

Las alucinaciones bajaron gradualmente hasta desaparecer. Tengo vagos recuerdos sobre estas, no son nada gratas, mi familia en medio del bombardeo, la que nunca debió ser "mi chica" en completa calma mientras las llamas la consumían, Snow diciéndome que capturo a Katniss y veré como la asesinan junto con Peeta. Una hilera interminable de cuerpos, cada uno de los tributos de los que fui mentor.

Recuerdo estar golpeando intensamente la puerta mientras gritaba que me dejaran salir. También recuerdo algunas visitas del doc que venía a ver mis signos vitales y que todo estuviera en orden, alucinaciones, nauseas, vomito, insomnio, dolor de cabeza, la sudoración y la inapetencia. Claro, todo en orden. El doc me ha estado poniendo al tanto. Se sobre los sobrevivientes y que Snow controla a Peeta.

Hoy me liberan, el doctor me hace preguntas sobre el alcohol y me sorprende realmente que no lo desee, pero sé que si me lo pusieran enfrente no lo rechazaría.

Me llevan al plato donde se están grabando los propos, llego justo a tiempo para ver a la chica maquillada decir su línea, la cual ni ella misma cree, ignoro a Plutarch, apretó el intercomunicador y no puedo evitar reírme antes de decir:

—Y así, amigos míos es como muere una revolución.


End file.
